


Away for the weekend

by mrsbrightside00



Series: Widojest Week [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: For Widojest Week: Sharing a Bed-AUDo I need to say more?





	Away for the weekend

They had arranged the rooms just fine honestly. Caduceus and Fjord were rooming together, and of course Beau was staying with Yasha since you know. And since Yeza had a symposium that weekend, Caleb was rooming with Nott, as they had in the past. 

It came then as a surprise when Yeza called and told Nott the symposium had been cancelled and he would be able to catch up to them in the hotel near the coast. 

–Are you sure it’s fine Caleb?– Nott asked. Only her and Caleb reminded on the hallway. 

–It’s fine, Nott – he said, trying to comfort her with a smile – I’ll go check to another room, i'll be the same, but I may not be your room neighbor. –

–A’ight, a’ight. See you later then. – she said as she got in the room. 

Caleb wondered the entrance of the hotel. He didn’t want to worry the rest but the concierge had just informed him they were out of rooms. Busy time of the room. 

Has he strolled, Jester came out of the elevator. –Hey Caleb! Ready to get into the ocean?– she smiled, outfit ready for mischief in the water. He looked preoccupied. She saw his bag in a couch near –Everything alright Caleb?

–Ah Jester. Yes, everything fine – he tried to lie. 

–I heard about Yeza. – she hesitated– I also heard about there not being more rooms–

Caleb turned his face –Don’t worry! You can stay with me, if you want– she said shyly, uncommonly. 

–Ah, thanks Jester –he thought about it for a moment. –I’m not gonna let you refuse– she said as she took his bags and ran again for the elevator. He wasn’t able to catch her. 

\---

Jester didn’t really think this through. She had realised she got Caleb’s thing up to her room, and then remember her room only had one bed. Okay, she thought, this is a problem for noon me. And she went down again to meet her friends. 

\---

It had been a great day, she forgot about the room thing. Caleb had seemed to forget too. He was under an umbrella reading his book, Yeza and Nott building a sand castle. Jester was genuinely enjoying the sea, splashing around and teasing Caduceus and Yasha. 

Beau sat next to Caleb after beating Fjord in a volley match. The red haired had found himself distracted looking at Jester. All smiles and giggles. Gorgeous. He found himself thinking of her more often than not. And he remembered the room issue. 

–Heeey Caleb! Enjoying the view, huh?– she said. He couldn’t help but to blush. 

–Ah Beauregard, done humiliating Fjord?– he tried to stay calm

–Yeah, it’s your turn now– a smile came up, – you really like her don’t ya?–. 

–How obvious it is? – he was defeated. 

–I mean, looks obvious to me but she doesn’t seem to notice– she tried to comfort him –I think you should tell her– after that, she got up and ran up to Yasha. 

\---

Everyone had gone off to do something at night so Caleb and Jester were off alone. They walked talking casually, nothing wrong. Nothing wrong until Jester opened the door of their room. There was only one bed. 

–I will...take the couch– Caleb started, blushing again. 

–No! Caleb, it’s to tiny, you won’t sleep there– she argued. 

–I’ve already bothered you enough and it’s late, Jester–

–No, we can put a pillow and half the bed okay? It’s fine – would she regret this?. 

Caleb knew he would not win the discussion. He sighed and agreed, and went to put on his pajamas into the bathroom. He came back to Jester already in bed, the pillow drawing the middle. “Good night Caleb”, “night Jes”. What she didn’t knew is he would take another hour to fall asleep. He felt her warmth near. So close, yet so far. 

\---

He opened his eyes as light came through the window. He felt a weight over him. Oh. Ohhhh. Jester was tangled on his side, an arm over his chest. She had probably discarded the pillow during the night and in her attempt of finding it again magically in the middle, found him. He stayed still, almost not breathing. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep even though his heart was raising. 

He could almost pretend this were his morning and that the next day he would wake up like this again. Or that she would wake up, smile and kiss him good morning. He shouldn't enjoy this as much as he was. 

He heard how she grumbled. She shifted a bit in her place . She was waking up. Good thing he still pretended to be sleep. Jester still had her arm over his chest and her tail around his ankle. “Caleb? You up?” it was a tiny whisper. She sounded afraid and that broke his heart a little. 

But then he heard something said even lower. “Few more minutes...won’t hurt” She held her position, cuddled like she had been. 

If Caleb’s heart was raising before, now he could totally feel it would get out of his chest. She wanted more time like this? He sure did. How could he let her know without scaring her.

–Few more minutes it is –he said boldly, trembling, worried of hearing an answer.

–Caleb?!– She jumped up.

–Morning– all confidence washing down.

–You were awake? Oh my god–. Jester knew he heard her. 

–I am as guilty as you of faking sleep– Jester was panicking until hearing the last. She smiled, understanding the implications. This meant Caleb had been awake too and still didn't move. Caleb wanted to stay like that too. A part of her had settled that being her friend was enough. The other part ached to be more close to him. 

Caleb saw her smile like she did when she was about to start teasing or planning a joke. They weren’t far away and they didn’t stay like that when Jester leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

She was so warm, just like he had imagined. More. Soft. What a soft kiss it was and what good it was, to be in the same bed.


End file.
